kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Yuto
Yuto is the main character of Kamiwaza Wanda. He first appears in Episode 01. He is voiced by Sachi Kokuryu. Yuto is part of his own family of four. His full name is Yuto Kamiya. Personal Appearance Yuto is a young boy with dark-blue hair and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt, a black leather-jacket, white 3-quater lengthed trousers and red shoes. In some episodes, he wears a black hooded shirt instead of a red shirt. For when he goes to sleep, Yuto wears cream-coloured pyjamas. Personality Yuto is a happy young boy with a cool personality. Sometimes, he plays his video-games. Yuto can travel to school and anywhere else on his skateboard powered by his Promin buddy Turbomin. Relationships * Yui (younger sister) * Hiruto Kamiya (father) * Yuuka Kamiya (mother) * Wannosuke (deceased pet dog) * Wanda (teammate) * Mirai, Shuu and Souma (friends) * Nicole (the one who has a crush on Yuto) * Masato (rival) * Turbomin (Promin buddy) Promins See: Yuto/List of Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Yuto made his debut in episode 1 when he sits in his own room thinking about his family's deceased pet dog Wannosuke. He and Yui then went outside looking for a replacement pet dog to adopt when they met Wanda. Later, Yuto became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter when Wanda gave him a Kamiwaza Power-Shot. From now on, Yuto is able to summon Promins and capture and debug Bugmins. In episode 4, Yuto was busy playing a handheld RPG game whilst not listening to his teammate Wanda. That makes Wanda, as well as Yuto's sister Yui, leave the house and play in the playground. Later, Yuto was close to finishing his game's main story when his character got defeated by the game's final boss. He then leaves the house and sees Wanda, as well as Yuto's friend Shuu, on a railway rollercoaster created by Bug-Railmin. Yuto got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back from Wanda who told him to summon Turbomin. In episode 9, after capturing and debugging Bug-Hasamin, Yuto had some of the Promins he had so far kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin and also lost his teammate Wanda. Yuto reunited with Wanda in episode 10. He has the given an excellent chance to recapture and debug the 13 rebugged Bugmins as well as capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin. In episode 20, Yuto and his teammate Wanda encounter their rivals Masato and Mighty. In episode 25, Yuto introduces the Kamiwaza Shaker to his friends. He fuses Turbomin and Chakkamin throughout it and uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon Cha-bomin. In episode 47, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu went on a space journey with their teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing. With help from Mighty and the 6 Fact-Promins, the 3 kids and their teammates finally got rid of Don Bugdez. Later, Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates, along with Mighty, use the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers to summon Wonder-Promin in order to defrost the Wonder-Star. In the end, Yuto and his teammate Wanda reunite once again. Trivia Background * Yuto was first seen on the teaser video of the Kamiwaza Wanda series on January 2016. Resemblances Notes * Yuto's trademark catchphrase is "Cho kkura honki dashimasu ka!" (ちょっくら本気出しますか！) which means "Do you seriously get out!" in Japanese. * Yuto is the first human character to become a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, starting from episode 1. Counterparts * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon series, both are main protagonists) * Nate Adams (Yo-Kai Watch series, both are main protagonists and can summon monsters using special devices; Yuto summons Promins using his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Nate summons Yo-Kai using a Yo-Kai Watch) * Cuphead (Namesake series, both have red on them) * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon series, both are main protagonists and are older siblings of Yui and Shingo) * Mametchi (Tamagotchi series, both are main protagonists and are older brothers of Yui and Chamametchi) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both are main protagonists) * Asterix (Namesake series, both are main protagonists) * Kenji Kondo (Summer Wars, both are male and are main protagonists) * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Digimon Adventure, both are main protagonists and have "Kamiya" in their surnames) Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Category:Children